Days of Their Lives
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: It's just gonna be an ongoing story of random stuff that happens with Shuichi, Yuki, and their friends. Mostly just Shu-chan and Yuki, though. Yaoi. Chapter 2 is up! Reviews, kudasai!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi, fluff, OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. Lucky her! ~puffs out cheeks in anger~  
  
Author's Note: My FIRST Gravitation fic! OoOooOOoO!!! OH! One more thing! '....' means thoughts. "..." dialouge.  
  
Yuki: O_o  
  
*********************************  
  
Yuki sighed at his desk. He couldn't think of anything to write. Nothing. Nothing at all. For a moment, a little light bulb turned on above his head, but then it went out. Yuki cursed at the authoress for not being serious like she should be. The authoress crawled into a hole and proceeded to write the story like she should. 'Whatever...', thought Yuki. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and put it out in the ashtray beside his laptop.   
  
  
  
Spinning his chair around to stand up, he decided to take a shower before Shuichi got home. 'Shuichi....' The writer unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. Just as he was pulling his pants down, he heard a crash from somewhere behind him. Turning his head very slowly, he came face to face with....Shu-chan. "Yuki~! I missed you so much!", yelled the pink-haired boy, clinging possesively to his lover. Yuki scowled and tried to pry him off, but it was no use. "Yuki! K-san said I could leave early today, but Sakano-san said 'no' and then Hiro and Fujisaki said they wanted to leave, too. Then Sakano said 'no' again, and K-san put his magnum to his head and Sakano-san got scared and said 'yes' and then Hiro, Fujisaki and I left. Fujisaki and Hiro went to Hiro's apartment to do something, they wouldn't tell me what, but they were blushing. And I decided to come home to be with youuuuu!!!" Shuichi said all this in one breath. Yuki was having sweat drop after sweat drop roll down his face. The singer looked up at him with sparkly eyes. "Soo....what're you doing?", Shu-chan said, sounding a bit seductive. Yuki picked up that slight sexy tone in his voice. 'Maybe Shuichi won't be annoying this evening...', he thought with a smile. Shuichi gasped and said,"Yuki! You're smiling! What are you so happy about?" The novelist wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed him against the wall. He pressed his lips to Shuichi's. Shuichi kissed back, opening his mouth. Yuki took this chance to delve his tongue inside, lapping at his lover's. Shuichi moaned into the kiss. The older man broke away, and looked into the purple-blue eyes of his lover.   
  
"Want to take a shower with me, Shu-chan?", he asked sweetly. Shuichi blushed, and nodded. After discarding all their clothing, they stepped into the shower, and Yuki pulled the curtain closed.  
  
After they got out of the shower and had gotten dressed, they were hungry. The authoress decided to make a joke about that concerning the shower they had just taken. Yuki cursed at her once more, telling her to get back under her rock and write the story. After the authoress had corrected him in telling him that it was 'in' a 'hole' and not 'under' a 'rock', they got back to the story. "Yuki-chan, I'm hungry!", whined Shuichi. Yuki rubbed his temples. 'So much for no annoyances', he thought. The novelist looked into the cabinets of the kitchen and in the fridge. "We don't have anything to cook. I don't feel like going out", he said, exasperated. Shuichi glomped his lover from behind, rubbing his face into his back. "Can we order pizza, Yuki!? Onegai!? Onegai!?", he shouted happily. Yuki turned around, putting his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. "Fine, whatever. You want to watch a movie with it? I got a new one", the older man stated. Shuichi clasped his hands together and jumped up and down. "Wai~!" And with that exclaimation, he ran to the phone to order the pizza.   
  
While he was doing that, Yuki went to answer the door. The doorbell had just rang. Yuki turned the handle, and opened the door to be staring at the face of Ryuichi Sakuma. "Konban wa, Eiri-san!", shouted Ryuichi, giving Yuki the V sign. Yuki stared at Ryuichi, blinking. "Um....what do you want?", asked Eiri ever so politely. Ryuichi shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. "Well....I was bored and lonely. So could I, um, maybe stay over here for a while?", he asked in a soft voice. As Yuki was about to protest, Shuichi popped up behind him. "The pizza's gonna be here soon! SAKUMA-SAN! What're you doing here!?", the pink-haired 9th Wonder of the World yelled, completely ecstatic. Yuki sighed as Ryuichi pushed past him. He turned and closed the door, looking at the two idiots jump up and down, holding hands, grinning like psychos. Shaking his head, he went to take out the cleaning supplies, ready to take on Ryuichi's coloring habits.  
  
******************************  
  
HA! My first Gravitation fic! ^____^ It is good, yes!? I deserve prize, YES!?  
  
Ryuichi: KUMAGORO BEAM! ~throws Kumagoro at SakeBaka's head~  
  
@_@  
  
Ryuichi: ^____^ Pika Pika! Reviews, please! There will be another chapter to this story if there are atleast 5 reviews within a week or less!  
  
Shuichi: Review now and get this free replica of Yuki's laptop! Fully functional!  
  
Yuki: That's my *real* laptop, idiot! ~snatches back laptop~  
  
Shuichi: Um....~picks lint off of his shirt~ Then you get this piece of fuzz! Review now, get fuzz! ^_____^  
  
Ryuichi: See!? It all works out pretty well!   
  
5 reviews = another chapter!!! ^___^ 


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd chapter of Days of Their Lives!!!!  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my first chapter of this story. And the reason it sounded so random.....was because it IS random! I'm making this story up off the top of my head. No planning or thought went into it. Something just pops up in my head and write it down. ^___^ Clever, ne? And, introducing the RyuTatsuha pairing! W00T!  
  
Yuki: No, not really...  
  
Me: Quiet you! Oh, and a person by the name of Matsu Shindou was the last person to review. You said you wanted fuzz and that you'd give me a cookie! ~gives you fuzz and takes cookie from you~ HA! ~eats like a squirrel~ "..." = talking  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
ONWARD! ~~~~~~  
  
************************************  
  
As Yuki turned from the door, he found that Ryuichi and Shuichi were not there anymore. 'Damn it....where'd they go?' He heard giggling from somewhere behind him, turned, and yelped in fright. Shuichi and his idol were standing there in the middle of the living room, dressed in drag. They weren't just cross-dressed, it was all out drag. "W..what the hell are you two idiots doing!?", shouted a startled Yuki. Ryuichi laughed as Shuichi beamed. "We decided to dress up for you, Yuki!", the pink-haired boy explained,"We're also gonna sing karaoke!" Yuki sweat dropped as Ryuichi and Shuichi proceeded to dance around the room, talking in valley girl voices.   
  
  
  
A knock on the front door snapped the writer out of his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Tatsuha. Great. Fun fun fun. "Hey, big bro! Mind if I come in?", the sixteen-year-old asked cheerfully. Yuki sighed, running a hand through his hair, and said,"Whatever. You know Sakuma-san's here, don't you?" Tatsuha grinned and nodded vigorously. The older man stepped aside to let him in, and then closed the door. Tatsuha shrieked. "SAKUMA-SAN! Why are you dressed in drag!? Take it off! It's ruining your masculine beauty!!!", he whined, quite loudly.   
  
Wondering if the whole neighborhood had heard his brother, Yuki sat down on the couch, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "You don't want us to be dressed up, Tatsuha-kun?", Ryuichi asked cutely. Shuichi slapped on a maniac smile, grabbed Ryu's hand and dragged him to his and Yuki's room.   
  
"We'll be right back. We'll put on something you'll like!", the singer said, disappearing into the room with a confused Ryuichi.   
  
Tatsuha went to sit by his brother. They sat in silence. Ryuichi and Shuichi bounced out of the room, wearing black leather bondage looking clothing. With chains. And tightness. Yuki's and Tatsuha's eyes looked as if they'd pop out of their heads. Tatsuha coughed, then asked,"Is this 'Make your worshipers horny' day or something?" Yuki put out his cigarette, which had just fallen out of his mouth and onto his shirt, and protested," I do not worship Shuichi." Shuichi pushed 'play' on the stereo and fast paced jrock started to play. "We felt like doin' this tonight, so humor us!", Ryuichi said with a happy smile. Yuki arched and eyebrow and Tatsuha sat on the edge of his seat. The two singers started to sing along with the music and danced in a very sexy fashion.  
  
"Soukou no atsui kabe kakomareteru heya jya  
  
Rokuna kuuki mo sueyashinai  
  
Iya demo kini kakaru kounaien-no-yona itami yo  
  
Sawari tagaru shita no sei de yokei itamu"  
  
Yuki and Tatsuha squirmed in their seats. 'I will not jump Ryu-chan, I will not jump Ryu-chan, I will not jump Ryu-chan', Tatsuha repeated in his mind. 'Shuichi is sooo getting it went these two leave', Yuki thought, very aware of his, erm, turned-on-ness. Ryuichi sang, looking at Tatsuha with half-lidded eyes. Tatsuha took in a breath sharply. 'Is...is he singing for me!?', he wondered. Yuki got an idea. He got up, pressed 'stop' on the stereo, and dragged Ryu and Shu to sit on the couch. Ryuichi took a seat next to Tatsuha. Shuichi glomped Yuki. "Yu~ki! Don't you wanna hear us sing??", he whined into his lover's chest. "I have a better idea. How about Tatusha and Ryuichi go home?", he said, looking at the two he metioned. "B-but I just got here! I don't wanna go home and be alone!", cried Ryuichi. "I'll come keep you company, Ryu-chan!", said a grinning Tatsuha. Yuki stood up and dragged Ryu and Tatsuha to the door, pushing them out. "I'm sure you'll find something to do. I know there's a game my brother has been wanting to play with you since forever", Yuki stated. "Really? What kind of game Tatsuha-kun?", asked a smirking Ryuichi. "Well, let's got to my house and I'll show you", answered Tatsuha.   
  
Closing the door behind them, Yuki turned sharply to look at his lover, who was sitting on the couch with his hands clasped to his chest. "Um...Yuki? Are you....mad?", asked Shuichi. Yuki went over to him and made him stand up. "No, baka. But don't ever do that when we have company", Yuki scolded. He then pressed his lips against Shuichi's. The singer opened his mouth, feeling the older man's tongue run across his lips. As the kiss deepened, Yuki picked Shuichi up, and carried him to their bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he let the singer drop on the bed. Yuki climbed on top off Shuichi and began to kiss his neck. "Mm...Shu-chan. I love you...", the writer said between kisses. Shuichi gave a little moan, then replied,"I love you, too, Yuki." Shuichi and Yuki found that their clothes were no longer needed and they got rid off them quickly.   
  
*******************************  
  
Me: HA! Second chapter! Did ya like it!? ......I don't think it was very good. I am my worst critic. -_-;;  
  
Tatsuha: Ryu was so sekzy........~drool~  
  
Me: Erm....Sakano-san, could you get a mop?  
  
Sakano: Do I look like a janitor to you?  
  
Me: ~nod~  
  
Sakano: ~sigh~ ~goes to get mop~  
  
Me: OK! Reviews please! Tell me if ya want another chapter or not! Oh, and I know I'm one review short to write the second chapter, but I was impatient. ^____^ 


End file.
